


A Great Time to Tell Stories

by Cathbadh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bank Robbery, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 12:18:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3692016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cathbadh/pseuds/Cathbadh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny and Lydia are the best at bank robbery. And talking about Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Great Time to Tell Stories

“I think that was one of the cutest guards we’ve had to duct-tape up. Pretty eyes.”

“We’re in the middle of sticking up a bank, and you’re thinking about pretty eyes?” Lydia knew Danny wouldn’t let it get in his way, but she never lost a chance to tease her partner in crime—there weren’t many.

“Well, his shirt fit.” Although maybe that was to the guard’s appearance’s detriment?

“Huh?”

“Oh, never mind, just another Stiles story.”

Lydia tossed a bag of cash over the counter. She had two more to fill within their 3-and-a-half-minute set time frame. She was well practiced. 

Danny made a mental note of where it landed. He gave a warning shout to someone crawling to his left and kept his gun aimed at someone he didn’t trust on the right. Of course, you’re not supposed to trust anyone in this career path, but he didn't learn that at Career Fair.

Another bag flew over the counter.

“Stiles is quite the story maker. Why not now?”

Danny’s eyebrows made a bemused line. “We’re robbing a bank.”

Lydia popped her head above the counter and raised her eyes innocently. “So?”

“You just—okay, fine. Stiles had wanted me to trace a text, and Derek was in the room. Stiles tried to tell me Derek was his cousin, Miguel.”

Lydia chuckled.

“His shirt had blood on it, so Stiles told him to change.”

“Why was there blood?”

“Stiles said it was a nose-bleed.”

“Derek doesn’t get nose-bleeds.”

“I know. Anyway, Stiles had Derek put on some his shirts to convince me to trace the text.”

There was a pause as Lydia realized that was the end of the story. “Would you ever make a move on Miguel?”

“Heck no, he looked super pissed the whole time I was there. Derek at least has his nice moments.”

Lydia tossed the third bag over the counter and came around. “All done!” She smiled at Danny, then she shouted to everyone else: “STAY DOWN! DON’T MOVE!” She picked up two bags and Danny grabbed the third and pointed his gun around the room to ensure people listened to Lydia. 

 

Lydia pulled the car onto the freeway heading south from Los Angeles. “Where next? San Diego? Mexico?” 

“No, let’s do a smaller town. Less of a reward, but safer. And we should have got enough today to last a while.”

“Not if you buy more Armani cologne.”

Danny rolled his eyes. “I don’t wear that anymore. Anyway, your turn.” Danny and Lydia had been swapping Stiles stories since they started robbing banks. It started when Lydia confessed she had liked the goof all along. But actually…

“So you know how I had always thought he was kind of cute? I thought there was someone cuter. She was knew to the school, so I got to be her first friend.”

“Allyson?”

“You got it. Stiles almost caught us making out once. Once, she was driving me to school, and we kissed really briefly, and Stiles comes to us and starts going on about—I forget what, but I didn’t want him to know about Allison and I, not yet. He’d probably have made a ‘oh that’s why you weren’t into me’ thing. Annoying. Anyway, it was a much better kiss than anything Jackson could do, but that’s not saying very much. Stiles is probably a better kisser than Jackson.”

“Haha, that’s true, but neither of them are my type.”

“What exactly is your type? Other than security guards with pretty eyes.”

“You know, I gave him my phone number.”

“You what?? Oh, very funny, ha. ha. ha.” Lydia gave Danny a side-glare as Danny smiled back. 

They pulled off the highway soon after to ditch the car and grab a new one. Their heists continued over the next few months, and many more pretty-eyed security guards would get Stiles phone number. Many would call, few got dates.


End file.
